Future mess
by Wavysalsa
Summary: It's 2011, but it's 2014. When team Austin and Ally travel to the past in order to solve the problem their relationship has become, will 2011 Austin and Ally discover what happened between them? How will they react? When the gang meets themselfs , they realize they didn't only have to learn something from their future selfs, but actually teach them something (Based on Reel&Real)
1. Thoughts

**Okay so I know from experience that no one reads these. **

**This is my first story plus I'm not a native English speaker ( but I'm kind of an perfectionist about it so if you see any mistakes let me know. It's ****something I always wanted to write, it's been on my head for a while but I'm a really shitty writer so I'm sorry. I'm more of a reader myself.**

* * *

It was Friday in Miami. The birds sang through the sound of the crowd of people about to leave the mall as they bragged about the shopping they had done. Ally had just finished her shift at the store and she couldn't be more relieved.  
Now don't take her wrong, she loves to work, but it was Friday which meant the weekend was finally here. Sure she had to work Saturday morning, but she didn't care as long as she had the afternoon to herself.  
Trish, Dez and Austin were still in the store.  
Trish had showed up recently. Recently being, 2 hours. She got fired of her job earlier today and, Trish being Trish, she decided since it was Friday she could rest a little.  
Dez, well, Dez was being Dez. He had showed up around 4:30 yelling something about a Koala and a scale model of the Eiffel tower but she hadn't payed him a lot of attention.  
Her attention had been dragged to his blond friend. She had to figure out what to do about him. To be fair, the whole partner thing, wasn't working out for her. He always expected her to have time to write new songs for him even though he knew she had a tight schedule.  
To help the situation, she didn't trust him.  
The male currently playing video games at her practicing room was defenitly not worth her trust. Not only he had stolen her song as he embarrassed her in national TV.  
She wanted to end the partner ship. It wasn't going to work.  
Her thoughts were inturupted by foot steps not the stairs.  
" Hey Ally! I guess Were going home for now, it's getting really late. Are you coming with us? "

She slammed her book closed as she quickly turned to him.  
" Yes, let me just go get my jac-  
A beam of light erupted out of nowhere. It was so bright she had to look away so that it wouldn't blind her and even so, she was still afraid it would. The light became less brighter and now it was only an oval of white glow right next to the grand piano. She ran to protect herself bellow the counter from the misterious bright hole in the music store.  
Then something - even more - weird happened.  
Something, or someone was pushed out of the hole craved in the air.  
As he - Ally understood it was a guy - stood up, everyone looked at him.  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S WORKING. OH MY GOD IT IS WORKING ! " He shouted to nobody in special. As the guy turned around to finally face the four friends Ally couldn't believe her eyes.  
" Are y-" she started.  
" Ally! I'm Dez, I come from the future. "

* * *

**So yeah, this is a really short first chapter but I just wanted to see if people liked the idea. If you do please review and if you don't also review, I don't take critiques bad, I actually would love to hear what you find bad in this if you do.**

**Buuuuut yeah, tell me if you would like to know the rest.**


	2. What?

**Thank you so much for the reviews follows and favourites guys! So here's 2ns Chapter, it's a bit longer.**

**I'm trying not to make it confusing but if you don't understand anything, be free to ask!**

* * *

_" Ally! I'm Dez, I come from the future. "_

She's pretty sure her jaw dropped that moment and as she looked over to her friends, she could see they had the same reaction.  
The man that stood in front of them was tall, maybe 2 inches taller than the actual Dez. He wore floral patterned pants, a pair of green converse, a T-shirt with something written on it that she couldn't remember to read and, of course, a pair of suspenders dangling on his hips.  
Besides the high, the only thing keeping the guy from being Dez's twin was his hair. It was slightly brighter than Dez's but the goofy smile was still there.

" Guys you can come! "  
Another figure merged from the light. This time a woman, shorter.  
" Woah it really is! " she said " It looks like weirdo was right this time "  
" Yeah, it was a little rude to push me into the machine first "  
" Rude? I gave you the privilege to be the first person to ever travel in time and you're being so ungrateful! "  
" Right! Sorry. "

Ally's POV

I was getting more confused as time passed.  
If the boy was Dez, then, by the way they talked, the girl must be Trish! She didn't change that much, her hair is just a bit less curly.  
As she just acknowledged our existence Trish turned to us.  
" Oh my god, Ally! I hadn't seen you like this in such a long time! "  
What did she mean by that? I looked down to see what I was wearning. Just a floral skirt and yellow t-shirt with a denim vest and my favourite brown boots. I don't see what she's surprised about.  
" And you Austin! Wow, you look thin "  
" Me? " It was obvious he was still trying to get what's going on. Man, I was trying to get what's going on.  
" Dez! You look the same. And HEY, it's me! " she said, turning to the younger version of herself " I love that shirt! "  
" Hold on! So you're saying you guys are from the future?! " Austin spoke.  
" Yep! " Dez was still smiling.  
" AWESOME! So what happened to me, do I look taller? How many girls can I get a week? Oh and-"  
Austin's rambling was interrupted by another open in the strange portal.  
I couldn't quite see who it was yet, whoever it was, man, was it someone.

He was tall, like 6 feet tall, and his toned chest was slightly visible from his simple white tee. The worn out jeans he was wearing hugged his figure and his feet were adorned with some black high tops.  
It couldn't.  
" Austin, you gotta check this out, the sandwich I put on the tuba doesn't taste horrible yet! " Dez exclaimed, looking at the blond guy.  
It was.  
" This place! You, and you and " he was looking at us as he spoke, his hazel eyes falling on each person, going from Dez to Trish, flashing memories " You " as she said the last word and his eyes rested on me his face softened. He scanned my body and he smiled " Good times " I heard him whisper.  
" Only Ally left then! " I looked over at Trish.  
" Ah? "  
" Yeah, " Dez spoke " There's future me and future Austin and future Trish and now future Ally left! "  
" I wonder what I'll look like! "  
Austin ( this dimension or whatever Austin ) walked over to me " Well, you don't look like one to change Ally, I don't wanna sound pessimistic but you probably don't look very different "  
" Hold on Austin " Trish stood up " We never know after all it's been... How long has it been? "  
" 3 years " Future Trish spoke.  
I looked from Trish to more adult Trish and from Dez to bright hair Dez until Austin and slightly hotter Austin.  
Everything can happen.  
I was too busy thinking to notice the portal opening one last time but I did hear the click of heels behind me.  
I looked to my friends to find then opened mouth. I remember seeing future Austin's smirk when I heard a voice. A voice I could only recognize from the time when Trish and I did karaoke and recorded ourselfs to listen to later.

" Okay so I think no one saw us! "

* * *

**Duunnnnnn. Idk I'm trying xD I'll try to update soon , I write these at 1 a.m when I have nothing to do.**

**What did you think? **

Sent from Samsung Mobile


End file.
